Does This Darkness Have A Name
by disneymemories1
Summary: What happens if happy relationship gets by a sibling could this ruin everyone life.
1. Info

**Hello guys this is my brand new story "Does This Darkness Have A Name" this story has everyone from R5 and Laura this story has slot of disappointment this story might not have a happy ending and Ross might be the bad guy but besides that this story is gonna be great so I hope you will read this story when it official come out.**


	2. What's Going On

**Starring: Laura Marano, Rydel Lynch, Ross Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch****  
**

**Couples Pairing: You have to see and find out**

* * *

**Does This Darkness Have A Name**

What happen to our world we all had a happier life the world we live in right now is war it was not like this weeks like this..

**4 Weeks Ago...**

Everyone is just sitting at Ross house and everyone just watching TV but Ross and Laura are not watching because there to busy making out

Rocky: Okay it's time for us to go

Everyone starts walking out of Ross house

Ross: So i'll see you later

Laura: Yeah

Ross kisses her but she didn't kiss him back

Laura: See you later

Ross: Yeah okay

Rydel and Laura walk out of Ross house and then walk into Rydel car without anyone seeing

Rydel starts driving off withbLaura and then she pulls over and looks at Laura

Rydel: You have to tell Ross

Laura: I can't tell Ross whats going on

* * *

**Uh oh I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter could you guys guess whats going on between Rydel and Lynch**

**Couples Pairing in the chapter: Raura**

**The next chapter will be coming real soon**


	3. A Couple We Never Knew About

**Oh yeah there not really famous in this story.**

* * *

Laura: I can't tell Ross about us

Rydel: But Laura I love you

Laura: I love you too

Rydel pulls over and then start kissing Laura and then Laura kisses her back

Rydel: Is Ross a better kiss than me

Laura: Of course not

Rydel starts driving off and while they are doing that someone saw them and then that person starts follwing them.

Rydel pulls up to Laura house to drop her off

Rydel: See you later

Laura: Okay see you

Rydel gives her a see you later kiss and then Laura get's out the car and Rydel drives off and then when she finally pulls up to her house she sees Ryland in the kitchen and then Ryland sees her and says:

Ryland: Rydel, I know your secret

Rydel was just standing there speechless she has nothing to say.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Wow who knew that Rydaura was gonna happen I told you guys that this story might not have a happy ending for Raura**

**Hey guys I have more stories coming out soon who else what to see a Degrassi story it will be on Eclare vs Klare (Eli and Clare VS KC and Clare)**


	4. Ryland Knows

**I just had to update soon.**

* * *

Ryland: I know your secret

Rydel is nervous about the secret he might know

Rydel: What secret

Ryland: About you and Laura

Rydel looks at Ryland for a minute and finally says something back

Rydel: There's nothing going on

Ryland: Oh please sis I saw you and her going inside the car together and saw you guys kissing

Rydel: Okay please could you not tell Ross

Ross walks in the house

Ross: Not tell Ross about what

Ryland: Nothing

Rydel: So where are you going tonight

Ross: I going over Laura for dinner but I can't wait for desert

Ryland looks at Rydel like " you okay Ry "

A couple of hours later Ross and Laura finish there dinner

Ross: So are you ready for desert

Ross starts grabbing on her but Laura stops him

Laura: There's something I need to tell you

Ross: What

Laura: I'm in love with someone

Ross: Oh really what's his name

Laura looks down at the ground like " it's not a guy "

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon and anyone new who doesn't like gays or lesbians I don't think you should read this**

**Rydaura VS Raura love triangle is getting crazy**


	5. Turn Into A Fight RE-WROTE

Ross leaves her house mad thinking who is this "guy"

Laura calls up Rydel

Laura: Hey Ry let's hang out

Rydel: Okay

Later that night Ross went to resturant and he then sees Laura and Rydel at a table together

Ross: What are they doing here together

Laura and Rydel does lean close to each other and kiss and Ross saw them

Ross: What the hell

Ross then runs up to there table

Laura: Hey Ross

Ross screams at both of them saying Dyke

Rydel: What you just call us

Ross: You heard me

Laura: I'm sorry but I love her

Ross looks at his sister mad at her

Ross: This is all your fault!

Ross then pushes and then Rydel gets up and push Ross to the ground and then Ross gets up and punches Rydel in the face and she falls to the ground.

* * *

**To be continued... Sorry I haven't updated in a while I will update all the time.**


	6. Cost A Life

After Ross punches Rydel in the face she starts to cry with a bloody face and the person that works there tells Ross to gets out

Ross: Go to hell

Ross runs out mad and it's unknown where he went

Laura: Rydel are you okay

Rydel crying while cleaning the blood of face says: I just wanna go home

Laura: I will take you home

They both leave the place and everyone is looking at them and they walk into Rydel's house

Riker: Rydel what's happen

Rydel: Ross beat the crap out of me

Rocky: What where is he right now!

Rydel: I don't know

Riker: We need to do something about this

Rocky: Yeah

Riker and Rocky are about to walk out the house and Rocky picks up a nife and Laura sees him and then they walk out

Laura: I have to go stop you later Ry

Laura walks out too

Ross is in a parking lot drinking cups of beers and Riker and Rocky sees him

Riker: Hey Ross!

Ross: What the hell do you want

Rocky: You beat the crap out of Ry

Ross: She had it coming

Rocky: Oh yeah

Rocky runs up to Ross and stabs him in the back and Ross looks back at Rocky and his last words were: Why

Riker: Dude What the fuck did you do

Rocky starts running away and Laura finally gets there but it's too late and she sees Ross dead and starts crying

Laura: Why! Why!

* * *

**To be continued..**


	7. The Funeral

It's been a couple of days since the death of Ross it's still unknown where Rocky is since he stabbed him but today is the funreal.

* * *

The funreal has started there is no dry eyes there everyone there is crying and in the corner is Rydel and Laura crying

Laura crying: I used him when remembering he great guy to me

Rydel crying: He was my little brother even know we had are ups and downs I still love him

Rydel starts to break down and cry and then Riker, Laura and Ratliff tries to cheer her up she then stops crying a little.

Rydel: Where's Rocky

Riker and Laura both look at each other nervously remebering he was the reason for this

Laura: Rydel can I tell you something

She then takes Rydel to the side to talk to her

Laura: The reason why Rocky is not here is because he's the one who killed Ross

Rydel is shocked she then starts getting sad and mad at the same time

Rydel: I need to go find Rocky

After the funeral Rydel starts looking for Rocky until she finds him in a alley

Rocky: What are you doing here

Rydel: Why

Rocky: What

Rydel: Why did you kill Ross he's our brother

Rocky: I don't know i was just mad

Rydel: I'm sorry Rocky but I turned you in

Rocky: Why i'm your brother

Rydel: I had to

The police arrested Rocky they put him in the car and Rocky is now in jail

* * *

One more chapter and sorry about what happened I hope you guys don't hate me after this the next chapter is coming soon and I have upcoming stories coming soon and guys what do you guys think will happen to Rydaura


	8. The Final Chapter

Rydel knocks on Laura door and she opens the door.

Laura: Hey

Laura tries to kiss Rydel but she backs up

Laura: What's wrong

Rydel: I think we should break up

Laura: Why

Rydel: My brother died because of this relationship

Laura: I love you

Rydel: I'm sorry I can't

Rydel then walks away from Laura and Rydel leaves her house and drives away

**Does This Darkness Have A Name Poem**

Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty this hatred. How did it find us, did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us that we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war, hoping for their safe return but knowing some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name...is it your name?

* * *

THE END...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys i'm making a sequel for this story called "My Dead Baby Daddy" the story will be coming soon.**


End file.
